


This Crazy Life, Where We Came Together

by Sethrine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Father Jesse McCree, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, McHanzo Week, Role Reversal, Sappy Old Men, Suggestive Themes, Sweet, Young Love, domestic life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: For McHanzo Week, 2016.
 
In this moment, where I've known no other as I do you;In a previous life, where we were different, but brought together just the same;In this crazy life, where we came together, time and again--
I've known no sweeter life that was without you beside me.





	1. Not-So-Perfect Perfect Plan - First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here we go! My take on McHanzo Week, 2016! It snuck up on me, as I had no idea it was even close, nor was I completely sure I wanted to participate, as I'm horrible with keeping up with things, but guess what! Here I am, ready fill these prompts out within the time span of the week!
> 
> Yes, I'm behind a day, so shoot me.
> 
> Anyways, let's get this thing started, shall we?
> 
> (Also I'm aware that I made this holiday themed when there is clearly a day for that. Just...indulge me, mkay?)

They were two grown men dodging around the most obvious attraction toward each other that anyone had probably ever seen. What’s worse, they were aware of it, or at least Jesse very much was, always stepping carefully behind the proverbial line in the sand that he so badly wanted to cross, but held back from doing so. It was a sweet sort of torture, even if it felt unbearable at times, always toeing at the line to see how far he could get without it crossing into territory he wasn’t completely sure Hanzo was ready for. 

Jesse had already weighed the pros and cons of the obvious next step he needed to take if he wanted whatever this was he had with the archer to advance, and he had decided the best course of action to take. It was the holiday season, after all, and it wouldn’t be suspicious in the slightest for sprigs of mistletoe to be placed in nearly every available entrance and exit around the base. It gave the cowboy more than enough opportunities to swoop in for a sweet little peck on the lips, the very first of many he hoped the future held for him and Hanzo. 

He hadn’t had time to go about his plan, however, as he and several others had been called into action to retrieve a payload that possibly held valuable intel they needed, lest it fall into the wrong hands. It was a relatively simple escort mission for such necessary information, but hostiles were definitely expected, and it must have been his lucky day to have Hanzo as the strong line of defense on his team. 

For several hectic hours, there was no other thought for McCree than keeping the payload moving, and keeping his team safe, though he didn’t have to worry much. Pharah had a good eye above them, and Lúcio was extremely quick on his feet. Zarya was a strong woman who could handle herself perfectly well, and D.va was alert and ready for an attack. Then there was Hanzo, who stuck to the rooftops and chimed in the all-clear from time to time through the comms, and it was comforting to know that he- 

_“Sudden enemy activity spotted. On your left!”_

Everyone’s attention moved to the left, the first mistake, as they were suddenly bombarded just a hundred feet from the last checkpoint, and in a matter of seconds, they were nearly overwhelmed. Had it not been for the unexplained explosion that worked to their advantage, they would have surely lost the payload, as McCree refused to sacrifice his team for just information that may or may not have been there. 

The rest of the journey was a whirlwind of activity, but they were able to drive back the enemy and deliver the payload with only a few minor injuries, of which Lúcio was more than capable of fixing up. 

Jesse leaned heavily against the payload as Pharah moved atop it, inspecting it for any breaches or major carnage from the fight. He was just about to reach into the hidden pocket of his shirt for a cigarillo, a sure way to help him relax, when Hanzo approached him. 

“Y’did mighty fine work out there, darlin’,” he praised with a sincere smile, tipping his hat forward with a tilt of his head. Hanzo copied the action with a nod of his own, expression more on the side of neutral and, if McCree had to guess, a bit whimsical. 

“As did you, cowman. You were far less clumsy than the last mission.” 

“Shucks, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say that was a compliment,” McCree teased lightly, of which blessedly earned him a small smile from the amused man before him. Jesse couldn’t help but let his eyes linger on Hanzo for a long moment, noticing how he had dressed warmer for this particular outing. There had been call for light flurries, but so far, nothing had come from the dark overcast above them. 

McCree looked back up at Hanzo’s face, only to find those dark, honeyed eyes he enjoyed losing himself in gazing above him, brows pushed together in confusion. 

“What is that?” he questioned as the sharpshooter followed his line of sight, looking straight above himself. There, poised in a crouch with her arm stuck out above them, was Pharah, sporting a mischievous smile and holding a small plant between her fingers, the leaves dark and the little berries a frosty white. 

That was…that was definitely not part of any plans he had, but it seemed he had been put on the spot. McCree flustered at being unprepared. 

“Ah, that’s…that would be a little thing we call mistletoe. It’s used durin’ the holidays as a little trick to-” 

McCree was rendered near-breathless when he looked back down and was pulled even further into Hanzo’s space by the neck of his serape until their lips were pressed together. It was a smooth motion, with Hanzo’s head tipped just so to allow closer contact, a firmer press. His lips were much less chapped than McCree’s own, soft and pliable and warm, and Jesse was certain he had died during the mission and gone straight to Heaven. 

When Hanzo finally pulled away, Jesse very nearly followed, not wanting the moment to end, or worse, for it to never happen again before he could rightfully appreciate what had just happened. The knowing, sly grin on the archer’s face was enough to keep him still, at least, feeling the lingering tingle of where they had been connected for only a few seconds. 

“I know what it is used for. A good excuse to initiate a kiss with another, though I hardly see the point.” 

“In…in kissin’ me?” 

“In needing an excuse to.” 

McCree pondered at that for a moment before a wide grin crossed his face, followed soon after by a delighted chuckle. 

“Hanzo, darlin’, you sure know how to surprise a man,” he said, and it was Hanzo’s turn to look a bit flustered. 

“If my… _advancement_ was not received well-” 

Hanzo was pulled closer before he could finish his sentence, Jesse more than happy to return the kiss he had been given, being sure to bring his hand up to caress over the sharp angle of his jaw. Almost distantly, he could hear the short applause of his teammates, how Pharah was laughing delightedly in being able to help bring them together as D.va first gave an exclamation, then decided she’d had enough of their PDA and proceeded to gag. 

McCree was ready to wage that his second kiss with the archer was even sweeter than the first.


	2. Indulgent Mornings - Domestic Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still behind a day, so here's Day 2!

The sun had risen hours ago, though Hanzo had been reluctant to leave the comfort of his shared bed as he was oft to do with the first rays of light shining through the window. Even now, he was still an early riser out of habit, even preferred to get the day going while everyone else slept. Today, however, he felt indulgent, choosing to remain wrapped up in the warm embrace of his sleeping husband… 

Who was beginning to snore again. 

Hanzo shifted in the hold he was in, eyes gentle as he gazed at a sleeping McCree. The sharpshooter’s hair was an absolute mess, and Hanzo was sure that if Jesse had worn his prosthetic to bed, it would have been above his head at an odd angle. 

Like this, the archer could see the thin, gentle lines of aging at the outer corners of McCree’s eyes, though the dark circles that used to be a constant reminder of their dangerous lives and the stress that followed were no longer present, just smooth, tan skin. His eyes followed down the wide width of his nose to the neatly trimmed beard he had insisted the younger man take care of the other night. His eyes then moved to slightly parted lips, and he couldn’t help but lean in closer and press the lightest of kisses to them. 

McCree’s light snoring stopped abruptly, his arm shifting around Hanzo a bit tighter, though his eyes remained closed and his facial features relaxed. Smiling, Hanzo leaned in again, this time lingering in the kiss before pulling away. He did this twice more, not at all surprised to feel the welcoming press of warmth back, nor was he surprised to suddenly have the kiss deepen. When he pulled away after a few more gentle presses against a warm mouth and stubbly cheeks, it was to Jesse smiling wide at him, eyes still filled with sleep. 

“Well, good mornin’, handsome,” Jesse cooed, pulling Hanzo impossibly closer. Hanzo gave a low, rumbling chuckle at the coy look he was being given. 

“Good morning, Jesse. I trust you slept well?” 

“Always sleep good next t’ you, sugar,” he answered, giving a full body stretch and sighing heavily through his nose at the few cracks of bones realigning in his back and his knees. He then gave the archer another wide grin. 

“Can’t complain with that wake-up, neither. Any special occasion I’m forgettin’?” 

“Have you not learned yet that I need no occasion to simply indulge where necessary?” 

“Alright, y’ got me, sugar,” McCree relented, pulling Hanzo below him before the archer could rebuff, his next kiss slow and sensual. When he pulled away, it was only to continue his kisses elsewhere, trailing them across Hanzo’s cheek and down to his ear where he gave the lobe a light nibble. 

“If…you must know,” Hanzo spoke, eyes closing at the gentle, tingling pressure of McCree’s lips on his neck, “you were snoring incessantly. Had to…find a way to shut you up.” 

“Don’t snore,” Jesse breathed out, retaliating the words with a quick bite at Hanzo’s pulse point, earning a low grunt and a tilt of the archer’s head farther to the side as he soothed the slight sting with his tongue. 

“You do,” Hanzo insists, laughing shortly at the huff against his skin, “and I’m inclined to think our daughter has taken up the habit from you.” 

A giggle, light and do very sweet sounding, caught their attention, and Jesse let out a slightly displeased groan despite the smile creeping up on his face. He lifted his head from Hanzo’s neck, peering off to the side. 

“Ellie-bug? Is that you, pumpkin?” 

Another tittering giggle rang out before a thick head of blonde curls popped up from the side of the bed, wide brown eyes filled with mirth and mischief. 

“Lookit you, sneaky little thing! When did you wander your way in here?” 

“It’s been forever,” the little four-year-old bemoans, holding up seven fingers and proclaiming she’d been waiting for seventeen minutes. They really needed to work on her numbers more. 

Hanzo shifted with a chuckle, reaching out to the little girl, who eagerly held out her arms. “Come here, Ellie. Your Papa has just woken up.” 

“Yay! Does we get to see Uncle Gee in a minute?” 

“Not quite a minute, but soon, when Papa wakes up a bit more,” Hanzo assured, hefting his daughter up onto the bed. Ellie was quick to wiggle out of his grip and climb the mountain that was McCree’s back, jumping in her seated position excitedly. 

“Papa has to get up! You promised, ‘member? Uncle Gee and Zeny are waiting on us!” 

McCree let out a boisterous laugh, flipping Ellie over and attacking her little tummy with tickles. She squealed, her laughter causing Hanzo to laugh, as well. When Jesse stopped his attack, Ellie rolled onto her hands and knees, growling out as if she were a tiger, and lurched into Hanzo’s lap with another round of giggles. 

“Someone’s playful this mornin’,” Jesse said, smile wide and eyes filled with adoration. 

“Just like her Papa,” Hanzo mused, giving a quirk of his brow at the sharpshooter. His features softened into a gentle smile, of which McCree was more than happy to lean in and plant a kiss to. 

“Me next, me next!” Ellie exclaimed, worming her way between them. 

“Of course, pumpkin, Daddy and Papa could never forget you,” Jesse assured as he and Hanzo leaned in to press kisses to her plump little cheeks. She, in turn, used both hands to pull their faces to her lips and kissed their noses, just as she had done the night before as she was put to bed. 

“Why don’t you pick out one of your new dresses, hm? Your uncle will be excited to see it.” 

Ellie lit up at the idea and scrambled off the bed in a mad dash, her little feet thumping heavily on the floor as she ran out of the room. They were once again alone, though decidedly less lethargic. 

“What a way to wake up,” Jesse sighed, smiling over at his husband. Hanzo gave a gentle hum, reaching up to thread his fingers through the wild tresses of his cowboy, continuing to indulge in this wonderful morning. 

“There is surely nothing better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kudos and comments!
> 
> As always, see ya in the next chapter!


	3. Beasts Within The Woods - Alternate Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm now even further behind because I am a bad and I know it. So hush, now, I got it.
> 
> I can't manage time for shit, I swear.
> 
> So! Day 3 is Alternate Universe, and I went for an almost fairytale, lore sort of thing, with Hanzo being a dragon. And Ellie makes another appearance! Because these men deserve children!!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, enjoy, you guys!

“Ellie!” 

Jesse burst through the thicker brush, heart hammering away in his chest with each deep inhale. He just _knew_ she had been taken by something that lurked within the forest behind their home, had heard her _scream_ as his attention turned back to preparing dinner for just a minute, only for him to catch the tail end of some enormous creature jumping the fence he had carefully built himself just two months ago and Ellie nowhere to be seen. 

He should have listened to the townspeople, should have known they wouldn’t just tell him such strange things and recommend reading up on the lore of the surrounding woods to get a kick out of scaring him. 

“Ellie…Ellie, sweetheart! Where are ya?!” 

Pausing for just a brief moment in a relatively clear area, he tried to find any fresh markings or prints in the damp ground, tried to will his breathing into calming just enough to hear his surroundings and not the pounding of his blood in his ears. 

It was faint, but he picked up on his daughters voice, upset and crying out for him, as well as the animalistic sound of fighting. His heart lurched in his chest as he picked up pace again in the direction he had heard her, praying to anything and everything above that he wasn’t too late. She was all he had left in this world; he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if something bad were to happen to her, all because of his own foolishness. 

Boot-clad feet carried him through thicker and thicker brush, the trees much closer together as vines twined this way and that, making it much more difficult to traverse. Still, he carried on, uncaring of the way thorns grabbed at his clothes and skin, barely paying any heed to the strange mist rolling in, or how the forest became colder the farther in he ran. 

His very blood ran cold at the sounds of snarling and howling that he closed in on, and then the forest became eerily silent. Jesse skid to a stop, wide eyes looking around, listening once more for any sign of his daughter. The longer he waited, the more he began to panic, and, unable to keep still much longer, he moved toward where he’d heard the snarling animal sounds gone quiet. 

Pushing through another thick patch of vines and brush, Jesse came upon a peculiar and startling sight. Before him, a vibrant glow of cyan blue emanated from the long, winding mass of a creature Jesse had never seen before, at least not in person. He’d heard things, sure, but never would he have thought that he would find a _dragon spirit_ in the woods behind his home. 

It seemed to not have noticed him yet, scaled body twirling slowly about something as its attention was preoccupied, shielding Jesse’s view from what only it could see within the coil of its body. It was letting off a low rumble that echoed in the tiny clearing it occupied, and if Jesse hadn’t been so sure on believing the creature was dangerous, he would have thought the sound a purr. Its body began to slowly unravel then, revealing between the strong, languid muscle a little girl with dirtied blonde curls and tear stained cheeks, big brown eyes looking up at the spirit keeping her captive. 

“Is…is it gone now?” came her hesitant, tittering voice, and Jesse could have wept at both the relief and fear that flooded his system. Ellie was still _alive._

“Ellie,” he called out, taking a step closer, only to be suddenly knocked to the ground by a force he had not seen. There was just enough time to move to his back before another massive creature was above him, teeth long and sharp and body covered in dark, matted fur. It snarled above him as he fought to keep it from sinking it’s teeth into his neck, it’s eyes a startling red that glared down at him menacingly. He was able to get a punch on it, only for the creature to attack even harder and latch down hard on his left arm, the prosthetic sparking as razor-sharp teeth severed wires and sensor connections. 

A rumbling roar echoed briefly through the clearing before the creature attacking Jesse was suddenly swiped from atop him, his arm lurching with the motion, though thankfully keeping mostly intact. He shot up quickly, expecting another attack, but found the spirit dragon had come to his aid and was now engaging the wolf-like creature. Jesse’s gaze then moved to Ellie, who had huddled herself against a tree while the dragon took care of the threat. When she noticed him, her eyes filled with tears instantly. 

“Papa!” 

“Ellie!” he called to her, hoisting himself back up and all but scrambling over to his daughter, wrapping her up in his arms tightly. She grabbed at his shirt and began sobbing, and Jesse was torn between guilt and joy. 

“I got ya, Ellie, sweetheart. I ain’t lettin’ you go, pumpkin, it’s okay.” 

The snarling and growling continued for a long while, though Jesse’s sole attention was kept on Ellie and ensuring she didn’t see whatever was going on between the two creatures battling. Even when things became silent once more, Jesse continued to comfort his daughter, assuring her that he wouldn’t let anything happen to her, not again, never again. 

_“You are safe now. The others will not dare touch you or the child.”_

Jesse startled at the voice that seemed to echo in his head as well as all around him, his body tensing and arms tightening around his daughter. He looked all around himself hesitantly, only to come eye-to-eye with the golden gaze of the blue spirit dragon. If he were to look off behind the magnificent creature, he would see the lifeless form of the other beast that had attacked him, its neck snapped at an odd angle ensuring its death. 

“I…thank you, kindly, ah-” 

_“You are afraid,”_ the dragon stated, or at least Jesse was guessing it was the dragon that spoke to him. It stared at him curiously, its presence intimidating, but not hostile. 

_“You are smart for being so. Not many within the forest are merciful, though I assure you I have no desire or want to harm you.”_

“You…you saved my Ellie, didn’t ya?” 

The dragon gave a rumbling purr, lowering its head a bit more to look upon the bundled little girl Jesse had been shielding. Ellie peeked up at the luminescent being, perking up and giving a wide smile to the beast. 

“Hanzo made the monsters go away, Papa!” 

“Hanzo? Is that your name?” Jesse asked, looking from his daughter to the dragon. 

_“It is one of numerous names and titles I have been given in my many years on this earth, though it is the simplest for the young one to pronounce.”_

“That makes sense, I reckon,” Jesse muses lightly, feeling the adrenaline from his fear slowly ebb away. 

There was a numb feeling where his prosthetic was, many of the sensors connected to what was left of his arm having been destroyed by whatever had attacked him, and those remaining giving off weak signals and tiny spasms of feeling. He thought only briefly on how weird and uncomfortable the feeling was in favor of looking over Ellie, who, despite the tear stains and numerous patches of dirt and leaves along her skin and clothes, looked relatively unharmed. 

“Are you hurt anywhere, pumpkin?” 

“My shoulder hurts a little bit. The monster bit me really hard, but Hanzo made it better.” 

Jesse inspected her shoulder, finding her clothes had been torn and had drying blood crusting around the shredded areas. When he pulled back the fabric, however, there were no punctures to be seen, only slivers of thin marks along her pale skin that hadn’t been there before. He ran his thumb over the marks, surprised that Ellie didn’t so much as flinch at the contact. 

He looked up at the dragon, eyes misting over at the sheer relief at having Ellie alive and well. “Thank you, Hanzo.” 

Hanzo gave a deeper rumbling purr, head bowing in acceptance of his gratitude. 

_“Come. I will guide you out of the forest to your home. It is not safe for you to linger too long here.”_

“You said there were other… _things_ out here, right?” 

The dragon gave a huff as it rose, body moving almost serpentine behind it. 

_“I also said that none will touch you or the child, lest they intend to fall at my mercy. Now, come.”_

With a quick nod, Jesse pulled Ellie tight to him, her little arms winding around his neck, and stood on slightly shaking legs. Hanzo looked at him for a long moment before giving another huff, turning slowly and moving through the brush. Jesse had little choice but to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> As always, see ya in the next chapter!


	4. Ready, Aim, Fire! - Role Reversal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously gonna try my damndest to get another chapter or two out today. Can't believe I let myself get so far behind!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, you guys!

Hanzo was sure he had the upper hand. Despite the enemy being quite nimble, he knew how to keep his cool much better, able to calm his senses in order to heighten them. He could hear the distraction of gunfire in the distance, and then there was closer shouting, further attempting to throw him off, but he knew how to ignore such small nuisances. 

He finally picked up on the shuffle of clothes that were not his own, the slight jingle of simple yet intricately designed metal echoing lightly beneath the sounds of fighting and chaos. He focused his attention on that sound, how it was ever so slowly advancing in his direction on his right. He willed his breathing into calm, deep inhales and exhales, hands grappling with his weapon momentarily before he readied it and placed his finger over the trigger… 

An arrow suddenly and without warning whizzed past his head, I’m bedding itself in the wall beside him. Hanzo looked up to find the culprit, a sly-grinning cowboy looking down at him as he docked another arrow almost lazily. 

“Y’look surprised, there, darlin’. Surely little ol’ me didn’t get the drop on ya that easily, now.” 

Hanzo scowled before pulling up his gun and firing off several rounds. The cowboy was quick to find cover, disappearing behind the building he had perched on to take his shot. Though his aim was just slightly off, the shots were where he had wanted them to be, embedded in the thick wood, merely a warning to back off. It didn’t keep the cowboy from whistling and giving a chuckle. 

“C’mon, sugar, no need to be sour.” 

“Do you only wish to taunt me and do nothing else?” Hanzo called out, having to reload his gun while he had the chance. It felt more a hassle than it should have. 

“Gotta keep you on your toes, darlin’. Can’t have you gettin’ too comfortable.” 

“I assure you that I’m very much _‘on my toes’_ ,” Hanzo called out, following up his statement with another shot from his gun at the barest glimpse of the cowboy coming from the opposite side of the building. 

“Reckon I should give it my all, then,” the cowboy said before appearing and letting loose an arrow, Hanzo having just barely enough time to dodge and take a few shots at his enemy. 

They continued for some time, back and forth, unable to land a hit on either one. Hanzo became aggravated that his aim was not as precise as it should have been. While a bit slower in his attack, the cowboy seemed to wield that bow of his well, which further soured his mood. No matter. He was getting closer to ending this useless cat-and-mouse chase. 

They were back to taking cover, readying their weapons in secrecy and waiting for the other to make their move. Hanzo was a patient man, however, and knew his opponent well. It wasn’t long before he heard the shuffle of careful steps once more coming from his right. He waited, breaths even, counting the steps as they grew closer, _closer_ …. 

He turned the corner with a flourish, arms outstretched and ready to take the shot. The cowboy must have known where he’d been, because he was just as prepared with an arrow docked and arm stretching back just as Hanzo took stance. They stared each other down, both weapons loaded, fingers itching to take that final shot, but unable to break the tense atmosphere long enough to do so. 

_**Draw. Battle Simulation ending.**_

Hanzo remained in his stance for only a couple seconds longer before slowly lowering his weapon. He gave a fond smile to his ‘enemy.’ 

“You did very well, Jesse.” 

McCree lowered his practice bow, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Thanks, sugar. You weren’t too bad, yourself, though I think your aimin’ was off.” 

“I believe the gun is the culprit. I should have given it a better look before choosing to practice with it.” 

“Y’sure it wasn’t just ‘cause you were distracted by this devilishly handsome cowboy?” 

Hanzo couldn’t help the amused scoff that escaped him. 

“I will not play at your fishing for compliments. I can handle only so much of your smugness.” 

“Awe, Hanzo, darlin’, ya wound me,” McCree teased, hand coming up to his chest, covering his heart. Even so, he was still grinning, and Hanzo couldn’t stop the affectionate smile that found its way to his face. 

“Is that not the point of these skirmishes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you guys are liking this as much as I am!
> 
> As always, see ya in the next chapter!


	5. Old Men With Young Hearts - Young Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OLD, SAPPY MEN BEING ADORABLE AND DOMESTIC IS MY JIMMY JAM!!
> 
> *ahem*
> 
> Do enjoy!

Though his hair had long turned white, and his physique, though still defined, had become softer over the years, Hanzo always felt young when in the presence of his husband. 

Said man was currently gazing at him from his place beside him on the bed, warm brown eyes peering over a pair of spectacles and the biggest grin on his face. He’d been particularly affectionate that morning, having disappeared early to town, only to come back with a lovely orchid that currently sat on Hanzo’s side table. He’d made breakfast, insisted Hanzo relax as he busied himself on a spread that was more than enough for the both of them, then brought it all to the bedroom for a lazy morning in bed. He had just finished cleaning up and brought Hanzo tea, just how he liked it. 

How his cowboy spoiled him, even after all this time. 

“You’re grinnin’, sugar. Somethin’ on your mind?” 

“You,” he answered honestly, watching the wrinkles at the corners of the cowboy’s eyes become further pronounce with his chuckle. 

“What about me?” 

“You have been pampering me this morning. Is today a special day? Perhaps my old mind cannot keep up with such dates as well as it once could.” 

“You ain’t that old,” McCree argued lightly, ignoring the click of Hanzo’s tongue or the pointed way the archer gazed at his own silver hair. “’Sides, don’t need a reason to pamper my honey, do I?” 

Hanzo gave a light hum as he sipped at his tea, leaning into Jesse a bit more. McCree was more than happy to throw his arm around his husband, hand gliding over the smooth skin of his shoulder. For a while they remained like this, comfortable in each other’s light embrace and enjoying the welcoming silence. 

“D’you remember the first time we met? The very first time, before you joined Overwatch.” 

“When Genji and I were still under our father’s rule,” Hanzo mused aloud. “You and your Commander were there to discuss possible alliances or treaties with him. I thought you strange, and annoying.” 

“And I thought you were the most beautiful man I’d ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on.” 

Hanzo chuckled, smiling fondly at Jesse. “You sappy fool. I wanted nothing to do with you. At first, at least.” 

“Can’t blame me for being persistent. I’d reckon it was love at first sight for me.” 

“Your persistence paid off,” Hanzo admitted, earning a grin from the retired gunslinger. 

“Yeah, it did. Got one helluva kiss before I left, as well as the threat of an arrow in my ass if I didn’t keep in contact.” 

“I did not play games when I was that young,” Hanzo chuckled, placing his now empty tea cup on his bedside table, next to the orchid. “You always found a way to send me flowers. I am still unsure how you did so.” 

“Gotta have at least one good secret,” McCree said with a shrug. Hanzo didn’t push the subject, only moving even closer to Jesse. He leaned into the cowboy, pressing his lips against his husband’s own, who gave a pleased hum at the action. 

“I recognized you right away when I joined Overwatch,” Hanzo admitted lightly, pecking at McCree’s features with his lips, “though I was not myself then. I had no intention of dragging you down.” 

“Only knew it was you ‘cause of your brother. You’d changed so much, sugar, so bitter to the world and to yourself. But damn, if the change with us wasn’t spectacular.” 

“You helped me just as much as Genji then, and for that, I’m truly grateful.” 

McCree gave a soft smile as he leaned in, leading their next kiss into slow and sensual territory. Hanzo was more than willing to follow along, shifting to sit astride his husband, legs on either side of his thighs and bare arms winding around the cowboy’s neck. Jesse’s hands were teasing lightly at the skin of his lower back, moving up and down his spine as they pulled away from their lip-lock. 

“Still gives me butterflies kissin’ you,” McCree whispered, pressing another chaste kiss to slightly smirking lips. 

“You must say that to all the old men who come your way.” 

“Only got my eyes on one old man in particular,” Jesse teased back, lips gliding down Hanzo’s neck, teeth grazing at his pulse point. Hanzo tipped his head back at the sensation, fingers threading through the silver-grey mess of hair his husband sported in encouragement. 

“Thought I wasn’t an old man,” Hanzo pushed teasingly, gasping almost quietly when Jesse pulled his hips even closer, the contact sending a spark up his spine. The deep chuckle against his neck did little else but excite him further. 

“Older, but definitely not _old_ ,” McCree assured, giving a low growl as he grabbed hold of his husband and flipped them over, delighting in the chuckle and light slap against his arm at the sudden change in position. He ground his hips down into Hanzo’s, delighting once more in the low moan the retired archer let out. 

“Let me show ya how young you really are, sugar,” Jesse crooned, eyes dark and voice dripping with promises of the rest of his morning and early afternoon being spent in the bedroom. 

Jesse McCree sure knew how to make Hanzo feel young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> As always, see ya in the next chapter!


End file.
